The Rain After the Storm
by optoclaw
Summary: The one thing in this world you have to learn is nothing goes exactly the way you want it to go all of the time, the second is that nobody is immortal. I learned the second one the hard way by walking right up to death's door. Tragedy/hurt/comfort/romance/adventure
1. Chapter 1

**Summery- The one thing in this world you have to learn is nothing goes exactly the way you want it to go all of the time, the second is that nobody is immortal. I learned the second one the hard way by walking right up to death's door. My name is Aqua Storm and I am an Autobot seeker.**

Chapter 1

The one thing in this world you have to learn is nothing goes exactly the way you want it to go all of the time, the second is that nobody is immortal. I learned the second one the hard way by walking right up to death's door. My name is Aqua Storm and I am an Autobot seeker. Yeah, bet you have never heard that one before. But seriously, I am.

The one I cared about most was in danger and I had to do something, so I jumped in front of the energon blast that threatened to off-line him. And now I lie on the ground, waiting for the end to come. As I die I feel arms wrap themselves around me. In the background I hear yelling and continuous fire. Then I start to fade and watch as the events of the past couple of years pass in front of my optic's. As the background of the battle start's to fade into the visions of my past, I see the mech that I have come to love look worriedly down at me.

And the last I heard of his voice said… _"Please don't leave me, sweet-spark. Don't leave me like Elita did."_ If only I could tell him how I felt. If only I could have a second chance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I awoke with a start, the nightmare from last night still buried deep in my processor. '_What was that?' _I asked myself. I didn't have a clue what any of it meant. One, why was I dyeing in Optimus' arms, and two why was I dyeing in the first place? What exactly does all of this mean? I looked at the up scaled human alarm clock resting on the table beside my berth. _'Half past six,'_ I read as I slowly moved my legs to dangle over the edge of my berth. I had a very distinctive paint job of a pool water blue with a deep ocean blue for my highlights.

I stood up and walked out the door and down the hall to the main chamber. Quickly glancing around the room I realized that Ratchet wasn't in here for once. I heard lumbering footsteps start to echo down the hall way on the other side of the room and immediately thought that it was Bulkhead. Then I listened closer when I realized that they were an octave too low to be Bulkhead's. I realized just who it was just as they entered the room.

"Hello Optimus, sir."

"Hello Aqua Storm, did you recharge well last night?"

"No actually. I had the nightmare again." He immediately perked up at what I said. Not perk up as in good, perk up as in interested and worried.

"You have been having dream more frequently as of late, are you sure you are fine?"

"Yeah, but I get this weird feeling that someone was in my mind with me after I have woken up. I also feel as if that presence was trying to speak to me."

"Have you spoken to Ratchet about this? I am sure that he could help in some way."

"No, I mean why would I? It's just a dream after all."

"One that keeps occurring and one that shows your possible death. A dream like that is not to be taken lightly," He said sternly.

"You think that my hunch on it being a message is right, don't you?"

"It is possible that what you are seeing is a vision of an outcome that cannot be changed. However I cannot be sure." He looked like he wanted to say something else, but the prime was impossible to read. It's like filling 299 balloons with a deadly poison gas, filling the 300th one with helium, and then start taking pop shot's at them hoping that you don't hit one of the ones filled with the poison. After about a minute of doing our own thing Ratchet walked in with three energon cubes. Just as he was about to drop them on the floor I rushed over and took two of them from him.

"Ratch', why are you trying to carry three energon cubes by yourself when you know that you can barely hold your tools now days?"

"I am stronger than I look femme! And I just lost my balance, that's all."

"Right."

"Don't get snippy with me youngling!"

"Don't call me a youngling ya' old fool!"

"Is this the way you treat the 'Old Fool' who brought you energon?"

"Oh, I… I didn't know you got those extra cubes for us. I kind of thought that you were trying to replenish the energon in the med-bay."

"That is for medical purposes, hence why it is in the medical bay. In order to turn this energon into medical ready energon it would need to go under extreme modifications."

"TMI dude TMI. So how did you know that we were already up?"

"Besides me the two of you are the first up. You can even ask Optimus how many times I have gotten his mourning energon for him."

"Too many to count old friend," the young prime agreed.

"Oh, so he can call you old but I can't?"

"You said it as an insult, he said it in a way that says that we have known each other for a long time. There is a big difference in the way you two said old." I rolled my eyes at the old bot and handed Optimus a cube before walking over to a stack of crates and sitting down. Not long after Arcee walked in with her own cube of energon. She had a slight smile on her face.

"You heard our entire conversation didn't you?" I questioned the slightly older femme.

"It's kind of hard not to with the two loudest bots on base yelling at each other," she shot back.

"Hey, if anything I am the third loudest. First being Ratchet and second being Bulkhead."

"Right, and I've been lobbing with the fallen."

"That's Bulk's thing."

"Yeah, that's my thing." I didn't know when he had got there, but he scared the scrap out of me.

"How long…" I started to ask before he interrupted me.

"Just as long as Arcee and Bee."

"And Bumblebee is trying to hide by hanging off of your back again?"

"Ah man," the young scout whined as he let himself drop to the floor. "I repeat what I do way too much huh?"

"Yeah, pretty much," we all said in unison. Checking the time I realized that one or two bots weren't up yet.

"Where are the rookies?"

"I am right here," Smokescreen said groggily as he walked in, energon hanging loosely in his left servo.

"Dude, you look horrible."

"Well how would you feel if you just woke up from a forced stasis on another planet and was instantly shoved into a battle?"

"Well, ya got me there. So where is the other rookie?"

"Last I saw he was literally dragging himself to the energon store room," Smoke finished as I started to pick up the sounds of metal dragging across a concrete floor. Sure enough the black and red rookie came crawling down the hall.

"Please don't ever make me get up this early again," He complained.

"Come on Shadow Fire, get up." I said just before trying to haul him onto his feet. Scrap, he was heavier than he looks. "Dude, how many energon goodies have you had?!" I grunted as I tried once again.

"364 and a ½." He answered.

"Really? That many?" Bulkhead asked.

"And you counted them all as you ate them?" Bee questioned next.

"Would you like to know how many crumbs I counted, as in the exact number?"

"We could use a little bit of our minds being blown," I quipped sarcastically.

"3,408,527,091 crumbs," he countered as he stood up. I decided to take a page from the humans' book and said one simple word.

"Damn."

"Okay the crumb counting thing was a lie, the energon goodie one was to. I only ate 20."

"That Is still too much for one bot," Arcee interjected.

"Do you also know what is too much for anybody?" I asked the ground based femme.

"What?" She questioned back cautiously.

"Fast food," I answered as I tapped the time on the main screen. "It's just about time for Jack to head to work." Arcee double checked the time before looking at the medic.

"You aren't crippled, you can do it." He answered. She walked over to the Ground Bridge controls and set in the coordinates of Jacks house.

"I just might become crippled one of these days."

"And Aqua Storm and I will be there to smack you up side the helm when you do."

"I would ask to barrow Ratchet's feared wrench as well."

"You can just get your own missy." I heard the quietest of chuckles and turned to the sound. Was Optimus actually laughing? I decided to ask him later about it, when no one but Ratchet was around.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" I asked the femme. She activated the ground bridge and left without saying another word, but she did smile at us. Once Bulkhead left for a routine patrol and Bumblebee left to go get the other children, I walked up to Optimus like I planned.

"You know that I'm not deaf."

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked me.

"We both heard it Optimus. That was the first time you openly laughed in years, even if it was too soft for the others audio's to pick up." I gave him 'the stare.' Well, one of them. The one I was using at that moment was the 'you aren't getting out of this one' stare. He finally caved.

"Is it a crime to laugh?" He asked sarcastically.

"It seems that a little of Orion Pax is coming to the surface," Ratchet proclaimed.

"Who's Orion Pax?" I asked the medic.

"He is what Optimus used to go by. Believe it or not he did not always have Optimus in his name.

"So there was once a time where he went by a completely different name?"

"However it may be that my name has changed my initials are still the same, so not everything about me has changed."

"I am just glad that your old self is showing a little more."

"So what was Optimus like before the war?"

"He used to be a lot like Jack in more ways than one. Ambitious, but cautious, caring yet stern, sarcastic but always watching his tongue. Although these traits still exist in our leader they are much, much harder to spot. But today he let them show a little more than usual," He explained.

"If you were Prime for the better part of your life for as long as I then you would understand that even I would need to let my old self show even if it were a little. It is so that I do not forget what I was like so long ago." I realized then that Optimus must have become Prime pretty early in his life. He may still be young right now, but he must not have been able to spend most of that youth in the ways he wanted.

I turned towards the entrance of the base when I heard the sounds of engines and the honking of horns. Bumblebee and Arcee drove in with Jack, Raf and Miko. Once the three children were off/out of the autobot they showed up in they went directly to the balcony that they designated as there hangout spot.

"Hey guys, how ya doing?" I asked the kids.

"Fine," Miko and Jack said a little too quickly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"They wouldn't even tell us," Raf said as he sat his backpack down on the couch. "We were prying them all the way to base on why they were acting like this, and they still wouldn't say anything."

"Anything, happy now?" Miko said sarcastically. I looked at the two trying to decipher their body language, but I was never good at that kind of stuff so I spoke to them in 'the voice.'

"Miko, Jack, let's go for a walk around base, shall we?"

"U-oh," the two teens said in unison. But they followed me none the less. You see, 'the voice' is nothing more than a way to tell the people who I use it against to obey me or I'll make your life a living hell, or you are on very thin ice so you had better watch where you step. As we walked I glanced back at them constantly, they weren't looking at each other and they seemed uncomfortable. I took a left down a certain hallway and walked until I got to a door, the only one down that hall way. I opened the door and motioned for them to go in. Once inside I turned on the lights and was met with the familiar site of the blue walls with dark blue splash designs on it. I marveled at the blues coating the walls of my room.

"So why did you bring us in here?" Jack asked.

"Well then I guess we could just get right down to business. First of all, why are you two acting so awkward around each other, what happened?"

"Well, uh…"

"You see…"

"We uh…" This was getting us nowhere.

"Okay, so we acknowledge that it has to be embarrassing."

"Yes," They said in unison.

"Jack, did you accidently walk into the girl's locker room while Miko was still in there?"

"No."

"Miko, did you walk into the boy's locker room while Jack was still in there?"

"No."

"Did either one of you go to the others house and barge in as they were getting dressed/changing clothes?"

"No?"

"Were you horsing around and randomly started a make out session?"

"No!" That was a bit too quick.

"Are you sure? Because if it wasn't that then you wouldn't have answered so darn quickly," I said using the 'you're busted' voice.

"Scrap," they said simultaneously.

"Ah, so it is that? Tell me, was it enjoyable?"

"That's none of your business!" Miko blurted out.

"Miko, you and Jack are never going to get over the awkwardness by yourselves and you know it. So, we all know that you two have liked each other since you first met. It's time to acknowledge that now. If you don't want to now then try to go out with different people until you are ready to admit it, and I guarantee that you two will eventually come back to each other. The kissing was proof that you two want each other, just don't give your parents grandchildren just yet."

"Aqua Storm!"

"Hey if I didn't do it then your parents would have, and trust me when I say that's ten times worse. Now, you two have to talk it out. But not in here, this is my room."

"Fine!" They exasperated.

"As we walked back to the main room I could hear the entire conversation they were having behind me, even though they were trying to whisper. Once we made it to the main room they came to a quick conclusion and it was the one I was hoping for.

"Advice of the Aqua kind?" Raf asked the two returning teenagers.

"Yup," came his answer. As I watched the kids coerce I thought I felt a set of eyes scan my backside. I looked behind me and saw nothing. To my right was Bulkhead and Bee chatting about sports stuff and to my left were the ever busy Optimus and Ratchet. Arcee was directly in front of me on the far side of the room, but where were the rookies Shadow Fire and Smokescreen? I walked to the hall on the other side of the room and watched as the two rookies came walking around the corner talking about some kind of video game stats. Again I felt eyes roam my backside, but I couldn't place who it was doing it. The only thing that I could place about them was that they were very good at being discreet. Challenge excepted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yesterday had been a very long day. First after the mystery mech checked me out (I still don't know who it is) we had to go raid a Decepticon mine, then we found one of our own and had to mine/refine/store all of what we saw and then we had to hunt down the rookies with half of the team trying to hold Ratchet and I against the wall because they painted us pink and laid a booby-trap in the hallway to cause us to trip all over our selves while they ran for their lives. But now I was just so tired that I slept longer than usual, and I had a feeling that Ratchet had done the same. I was currently walking away from the energon store room with a cube in hand, however when I turned the corner I nearly dropped the cube. The thing that scared me so much and caused me to scream like a little sparkling was Shadow Fire with this reticula's look spread across his face plate and this strange grunting sound coming from his vocal processors. When he saw my reaction he started to laugh until he was nearly doubled over on the floor.

"Ha, ha, very funny," I retorted before turning to leave when Smokescreen popped up behind me and made me scream like a sparkling again. This time both of them were doubled over laughing. _Don't get mad, don't get mad, don't get…_ it was useless. "I am going to rip you two apart until you're nothing more than a pair of atoms!" I screamed as loud as possible. Their laughing ceased immediately and they got up and ran for it, me closing in on them. The two rookies ran into the main room right as Bulkhead was coming in from the other hall. I pounced and was about to land on the two of them when a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist and held me off of the ground so as I couldn't get away.

I started kicking and screaming as whoever was holding me back struggled to keep a tight hold.

"Aqua Storm stand down!" I heard Optimus order from right behind me, but I didn't care. Even though it was a direct order from the Prime holding back from killing the new recruits I didn't care. "Ratchet get the anesthesia ready!" He ordered the medic.

"If you do anything to me I swear to Primus that…" That was when I felt the prick in my neck. "I told you that I… was…goanna…" darkness. Who knows how much time had passed since Ratchet knocked me out. But when I finally did wake up the first thing that I saw were the two pit spawned fraggers that I was originally trying to kill. I could see the platform that the children usually sat on when they were hear with the two rookies standing right next to it.

"So what happened to get Aqua Storm so mad I heard?" I heard Jack ask.

"Jack, you saw who she was trying to go after so you know that it had to be a practical joke of some kind," Arcee replied. Hang on, they were there?

"So what did you guys do?" I heard Miko ask them.

"I kind of made a weird face and noise and may have scared the scrap out of her when she came out of the energon storage room." Shadow Fire admitted.

"And I may have scared her a second time when she turned to leave while Shadow was laughing his aft off," Smokescreen said. "We kind of made her scream like a sparkling twice in a row."

"No wonder she was mad enough to make Optimus have a hard time holding her back," Bulkhead commented.

"When that femme want's to she can be quite a hassle. No doubt that the Decepticons already know that," Ratchet said. I tried to get up as quietly as possible but found that my wrists and ankles were bound. Tilting my helm back I groaned in silence (as in groaned in my helm). Then the familiar sounds of Ratchet's pedes hitting the ground alerted me that he was about to come into the med-bay, so I put my helm back on the berth without a sound and made it look as if I was still in recharge. However that didn't work. The old bot hit my abdominal plating, causing an oomph to come out of my vocals and my optics to snap open. "I may not have optics in the back of my helm, cameras in my med-bay, or a spy in the base, but I do know when a patient of mine has woken up even if they are doing a good job at hiding it." I silently cursed the medic in my helm as I glared at him. I looked over to the new recruits to see that they were keeping well away from me, smart.

"What are the two of you scared of little ol' me?" I asked innocently. I then flinched towards them, which caused them to jump. "Well you should be because you never mess with this femme!" I screamed, then Optimus walked in.

"Aqua Storm you should go out for a flight to clear your processor. It will do you good and keep Smokescreen and Shadow Fire alive for another day." I had to mull it over for a bit. _Kill them once I'm unstrapped or go out on a flight? Kill them, flight, kill them, flight…_After about a minute of thinking I finally decided. Ratchet let me go and I walked out of the med-bay and past the two shaking recruits who were following my every move. Just when I was about out of hand to hand combat range I rushed backwards and smashed their heads together before anyone could know what was happening and ran out of the room before they could react. I then stuck my helm back into the room long enough to yell to them, "My revenge is not yet complete. Watch your selves, for I will be back!" And as I ran for the lift to the top of the mesa I heard Miko say 'that was very movie cinematic.' I laughed a bit as I finally got to the lift and activated it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Do we have to?" the two rookies complained as I drug them from their rooms and into the main room.

"Yep," I answered as calm as I usually was. I was currently pushing them towards my room to do some extra pay back. The two bot's in front of me twisted out of my grip and ran into the center of the room. "Smokescreen, Shadow Fire, come here," I said in 'the voice'. There was a shuffling of feet and I looked over to my right to see that the whole of team Prime (minus my targets) was crowded against the far wall.

"Even Optimus is scared!" Shadow Fire exclaimed.

"As you should be as well," He replied. Then Bulkhead spoke up.

"You two have to go with her now."

"Why?" Smokescreen asked.

"Because that was her 'you had better do as I say or you are going to wish you had' voice. I should know."

"What do you mean by that?" They questioned together.

"Back on Cybertron I had accidentally smashed something of hers and didn't comply when she gave me that voice because I thought I had already paid my dept. She went to Optimus himself and asked for special permission to train me in her little group. This seemingly harmless femme made my training at least a thousand time's harder than the others she was training _**and**_ made me do everyone's chore's. But that wasn't even the half of it." The two rookies were shaking now.

"What was the other half?" They questioned in fear.

"You don't, and I repeat _**DON'T**_ want to know." I could hear the two audibly gulp. So now that Bulkhead had shared (partially) what I had done to him on Cybertron I used the voice a second time.

"Smokescreen, Shadow Fire, come here." I made the voice sound even sweeter this time.

"I think the two of you had better go with Aqua Streak now," Optimus began. "Because the sweeter she makes her voice sound the more the pit will sound like the perfect day in the Crystal Gardens back on Cybertron." They audibly gulped a second time. Very slowly they walked towards me and once they were close enough to me I went behind them, grabbed their audio receptors and drug them behind me. As I walked down the hall I could hear a crowd of hiss' that stood for 'that must not feel good'. I gave off a wicked smile as I drug the two into my room.

About an hour later I brought them out and down to the main room with a cybertronian sized pellet gun in my right hand. Shadow and Smoke stopped just before entering the main room.

"Do we have to?" Smokescreen wined.

"Yes, you do because you scared me twice so not only did I get the privilege to smash your helms together, but I also get the privilege to make you squirm," I said with an evil grin before shoving the two into the open. "Now get out there!" There was a short silence before an eruption of laughter filled the base. You see, what I had done was the most humiliating thing to do to a mech. I dressed them up as female ballerinas and put makeup on them.

"Now dance," I ordered them. They looked at each other with a look of defeat before doing the most horrible imitation of a ballerina that I have ever seen. So I raised my pellet pistol and shot the ground in front of them. Immediately they began to dance just like normal ballerinas and the subtle snickering that the laughter had become had raised yet again. I let them dance like this for about 20 to 30 more minutes before I finally allowed them to collapse. Bulkhead walked up to them and said one thing.

"Now try enduring everything I had to while wearing that costume and dance whenever she wanted."

"THIS WAS WHAT YOU HAD TO DO!" They yelled. "WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN US!"

"Because I honestly had no clue that she was going to go for the old ballerina punishment." Everybody started to laugh yet again, I joined in as well. As we laughed I felt optics roam my body yet again and I couldn't help but look around the room to see who was doing it. OOOH, once I get my hands on the mech who has been doing that I'll rip his limbs off one by one, slowly and painfully!

* * *

Hey guys, I just wanted y'all to know that a couple of days ago I started up a new poll on my profile on if I should start a new story or alternate between my old ones so that I can get them finished and so that I don't get bored as quickly. This is how I am.

Comes up with new story idea, wright's 2-4 chapters, get's bored, comes up with newer idea and it won't stop nagging me until I start it, process starts all over again.

YouTube Optoclaw: That's because your 3 seconds away from losing it.

Fan Fiction Optoclaw: Hey, shut up! You are supposed to be his YouTube personality, not his Fan Fiction one!

Me: Shut up! Both of you! Y.T.O. make's video's and acts like an idiot in them, but that is my public side. F.F.O. wright's story's and make's the character's act like idiots. That is my imaginative side. See what I have to deal with when wrighting my story's? My video maker side and my story wrighter side clash. Well this is me saying...

Y.T.O: Rate, comment...

F.F.O: THIS ISN'T YOUTUBE! So read and review and don't forget to favorite and follow...

*all of us* and this is Optoclaw OUT! YOLO SWAG!


End file.
